


Dying Hopes

by TheTomorrowKnight



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomorrowKnight/pseuds/TheTomorrowKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the chosen one, Harry's the only one who can defeat Lord Voldemort. The problem? He never read his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1991. Which means he never went to Hogwarts, and he most certainly did not learn magic. Now it's up to Hermione to train him, so they can win this war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.

Vaque. But what kind of power would only one person have against Lord Voldemort?

Born to those who have thrice defied him.

Again, there were plenty of wizards and witches who defied Voldemort. Three times though, that would have taken guts. Not just that, but back then, during the war, to live long enough to defy him that many times. Now that would certainly shorten the list.

Born as the seventh month dies.

That's a little more specific. But I'm sure plenty of babies were born at the end of July. Then again, there's the parents to take into consideration...

And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.

Mark him? Does this mean literally?

But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not.

Power, what power? What sort of power could this possibly be?

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.

So one has to kill the other.

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.

Repetitive, but important.

What does all this mean?

It wasn't unlike Hermione to be lost in thought, and this wasn't her usual cup of tea. No, this prophecy was different. A riddle in itself. Sure she was brilliant, top of her class, but this was a Ravenclaw's job. The fact that the professor had shared such knowledge with her, meant he had faith in her. Even if she wasn't nearly as confident.

"Ms. Granger, I don't think I've ever seen you so… stumped."

Hermione looked up from her parchment of notes, snapping out of thought. He was quite right, she had never come across something that confused her so. She didn't like to admit it, but she could really use his help to understand. "Sir..."

"Go on."

"The prophecy is fairly vague. It doesn't mention a Harry Potter at all. It could have meant any boy born in July…"

She could see the disappointment in the professor's eyes. Clearly, she had missed something.

"Not just any boy, Ms. Granger!" The professor shook his head, bewildered. "It speaks of a boy, born at the end of July, to parents who had thrice defied Lord Voldemort."

"And?" She didn't see how that could only mean Harry. His parents might have been brave, but they couldn't have been the only ones to stand up to Voldemort like that.

"You're right about one thing, Harry was not the only one who fit the description. There was another, Neville Longbottom."

"Neville?" Hermione knew Neville really well, the two of them had grown close in the past six years. As such, he was trained in the magical arts as well. Hermione couldn't see why he couldn't be the one to face the Dark Lord. Wasn't he just as powerful as Harry, if not more?

"Then why does Harry matter?"

The professor smiled. "Ah, but you see here…" He snatched the parchment from Hermione's hands, skimming through her notes. "It says Lord Voldemort will mark him as his equal."

Hermione's eyes widened. "The scar, the one you talked about. He got that from Lord Voldemort the night he…"

"The night Lord Voldemort killed his parents? Yes. That night, he marked Harry as his equal."

"Are you saying Lord Voldemort chose his own enemy?"

"Indeed I am, Ms. Granger."

Chose his own enemy? The idea was so ridiculous, and yet, made perfect sense. Had Voldemort left the prophecy alone, it would have remained a mere prediction, doomed to be forgotten, and unfulfilled. But no, Lord Voldemort had been paranoid, he had been determined to conquer death. Hermione stifled a laugh. In his attempt to avoid death, he had only welcomed it further!

Hermione shook her head. Lord Voldemort was a fool.

Hermione turned to face the professor once again. "Does this mean we should be recruiting Harry?"

"I think it would be wise."

"How so?"

"Voldemort is getting stronger. I fear that if you do not get to Harry Potter, this war will be lost."

Hermione couldn't believe it. Their victory relied on the help of a naive, untaught seventeen year old.

"But he hasn't been taught, and he doesn't know the first thing about our world."

What is Dumbledore thinking? Hermione thought, in disbelief. He can't be serious!

"Then perhaps, you shall be the one to teach him."

Hermione froze. "Me?" She asked, finding her voice.

I'm not a teacher, I'm a student. Hermione thought. How could she be the right choice to teach Harry? Surely Dumbledore could ask one of the professors. After all, they were sure to be more advanced than she.

"I can't think of anyone better."

"What if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't cooperate?"

"Ms. Granger, you can be quite convincing when you want to be."

Hermione sighed. To win an argument with the man, was impossible. "This won't be easy…"

"Ms. Granger, I told you once, that there would come a time, where you would have to make a decision, between what is right, and what is easy." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he whispered, "that time, has come."


	2. Recruitment

The Order knew she had a mission, but that didn't necessarily mean they accepted it.

Members of the Order had offered their help to the teenager, multiple times, but being as persistent as she was, Hermione, of course, refused their help. Remus Lupin, who had grown rather close to the girl, asked her not to do such a task alone. He recommended taking Tonks, or Neville, honestly, he didn't care if it was Kreacher, so long as she wasn't on her own.

It was at dangerous times like these, Hermione reminded Remus of James. A little too much, actually. There were those little similarities between the young prodigy, and the reckless stag. Whenever Hermione had an idea, her eyes always lit up with the same excitement and determination James' had.

But Hermione wasn't James, and Remus couldn't think of her as his replacement. No matter how worried he might have been for her sake, there was no stopping Hermione from completing a goal. Especially one with such importance.

Which is why, while the rest of the Order began their meetings, Hermione slipped out of Grimmauld Place, preparing herself to recruit, the unrecruitable.

The whole ride there Hermione held the broomstick handle in an iron grip, terrified of accidentally letting go. It would be a miracle if she returned it to Neville safe and sound, without a dent.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until she'd landed. What a relief it was to be touching ground again. Hermione placed the broom in a small pouch, admiring her undetectable extension charm.

Then, after taking a small, calming breath, Hermione strolled down Privet Drive, in search of Number Four.

Through the windows, the house was dark. Eerily so. A quick turn of the knob told her it was locked. Not to a witch such as herself though.

Hermione pulled out her wand, aiming it at the lock. "Alohomora," she whispered, delighted to hear the click of the lock. With a small push, the door swung open.

The house appeared empty, and for Harry's sake, she hoped it wasn't. The protection spell Dumbledore had told her about would expire in a few days time, and there was no way she was letting the professor down.

After searching the house, Hermione came to one conclusion - the house was indeed empty. She was about to leave, when a cupboard door caught her eye. It was locked from the outside. Hermione was hopeful, yet horrified at the idea that he could possibly be in there.

Slowly, she approached the cupboard door. Peering inside, all she could see was darkness. Shivering at the sheer idea that someone would lock a boy in there, she slid open the lock. Taking hold of the handle, Hermione drew in a deep breath, and opened the cupboard under the stairs.

There was a sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old boy, asleep in the grimy cupboard. He had messy dark hair, covering a thin lightning shaped scar. His glasses had slid off his nose, and through closer inspection, Hermione saw they had been broken at least twice, and fixed with duct tape.

"Harry." She whispered, shaking the boy gently. He had such a small frame.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. She smiled. She had seen photographs of his parents, and he had his mother's emerald green eyes.

"I'm on it." He said, grabbing his glasses. Looking up at Hermione, he realized she wasn't any of his relatives. "Who... who are you?" He questioned, trying to make out her appearance in the dark.

Hermione couldn't imagine what she looked like. At this point, he probably thought she was a burglar, or maybe some type of murderer.

"A friend." She answered simply. There was only time for the important details, she didn't know when the Dursleys would be back...

She froze, hearing a car's engine, and the voices of Harry's relatives outside.

"And I'm getting you out of here."

Harry didn't question her. After instructing him to grab whatever he needed, Hermione ran to the front door, intending to stall the Dursleys. "Colloportus." She whispered, and with a wave of her wand, the door was locked. They wouldn't be able to get in until she recited the counter curse, which gave the two of them plenty of time.

When she returned to the cupboard, Harry had packed a small trunk. "All set?"

"Would you mind telling me where exactly you're taking me?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I'm not exactly forcing you to go anywhere. It's your choice really. But it's in your best interest to at least hear me out."

With nothing to argue about, the two of them left out the back door. Taking the invisibility cloak out of her pocket, Hermione whispered, "get under this."

"Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Just do it." Once under the cloak, Hermione could see Harry giving her looks out of the corner of her eye. "I'll explain later." She added.

The two of them crept silently around the house to the front yard. As they passed the front door, Hermione muttered, "alohomora," and with a flick of her wand, she knew the door was unlocked. They watched the Dursleys walk right past them, and enter the house.

"How… Why didn't they see us?"

"I said I'd explain later."

Hermione took the cloak, and slipped it into her pocket. She took out a small pouch from her cloak. She could feel Harry's eyes on her as she retrieved Neville's broomstick from the pouch.

Hermione took a seat on the broom, and turned to Harry. His jaw was dropped, and he looked at her as if she were the strangest thing he had ever encountered.

"I have all the answers, and I'll tell you if you come with me. But if you stay here much longer, you'll be in grave danger."

She could see Harry hesitate, but knew from personal experience that the curiosity would be overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, Harry climbed on the broomstick behind her.

Hermione kicked off the ground, and they rose into the night sky. "Hold on," she warned.

Hermione held on tight as the broomstick made unexpected swerves and dives. Narrowly avoiding house rooftops. Harry yelled, "Look out!" As the broomstick headed straight towards an old tree. She swerved to the right at the last second, narrowly missing the oncoming branches.

After what felt like forever, Hermione finally let the broomstick dive towards the ground below. It was a rough impact, but Hermione was more than happy to be on land again. She was sure Harry was too. As soon as the broomstick was steady, Harry jumped off the broom.

"Sorry about the rough ride."

"It's okay." Harry panted.

Hermione stuffed the broomstick back in the small bag, and into their cloak.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Hermione smiled. "We'll be going into number twelve."

Harry frowned. "But there is no…"

Hermione glanced at Harry, and watched his eyes widen as the twelfth house slid into view. Harry followed her up the steps of the house, and onto the front porch. Hermione knocked three times before someone answered.

Sirius grinned at the sight of his godson, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back. His misty grey eyes softened. "It's about time the two of you arrived. We were worried you wouldn't make it."

Harry and Hermione entered, and Sirius closed the door behind them.

"You made it did you?" Said another man, coming up to them. Hermione scowled, recognizing the voice. Sure enough, there was a tall man with flaming red hair and blue eyes. "Well, I have to say I'm surprised. Everyone knows travelling on a broomstick with you is suicide."

"Oh shut up Ronald!" Hermione yelled at him. He didn't even flinch, he just smirked.

Curling her hand into a tight fist, she punched Ronald in the face. "Ow 'mione, that hurt!" Ronald whined, holding his jaw.

"Ronald, for the last time, don't call me 'mione. If I were supposed to be called 'mione, my parents would have named me 'mione, instead of Hermione!"

"Whatever, 'mione." Ronald smirked.

Sirius intervened, stopping Hermione from her plans to snap Ronald in half.

"That's quite enough Ron." Said the other man. "Why don't you go back to the kitchen? We'll meet you there soon." Ron turned and walked away.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Alright, you've waited long enough for the details." Hermione told him.

Sirius shook his head. "Actually Hermione, you can fill him in later, perhaps tomorrow. Tonight, I think I'd like to have a talk with my godson." Hermione nodded, and went in the same direction Ronald had recently left.

As soon as she heard the two of them leave, Hermione slipped on the invisibility cloak and followed. Normally spying was Fred and George's thing, but she was too curious.

Hermione followed Sirius and Harry up a flight of stairs. She cringed, seeing the house elves' heads mounted on the wall.

"What are those?" She heard harry ask. His face was scrunched up in disgust.

Sirius laughed. "Those are house elves Harry."

"House elves?"

Sirius laughed again, and Hermione couldn't help notice his smile hadn't left his face since Harry had arrived. "Hermione can explain some other time. Though I warn you, it's a soft topic for her."

Hermione continued to follow Harry and Sirius up two more flights of stairs, until they were in front of a bedroom. Sirius' bedroom. She remained in the doorway. Sirius suggested Harry to take a seat on the bed, and Harry did as told.

"Harry, has... god this is hard to explain. Has anyone... No. Uh let's see... Has anything strange ever happened to you? Yes, let's start with that."

Hermione saw Harry hesitate. "Well, um. I turned my teacher's wig blue. Is that what you mean?"

"Did it happen in anyway you can explain?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head. "Then yes, that is exactly what I mean. That would be your powers getting out of control. No doubt you were upset or scared at the time..."

"Powers?" Harry interrupted him.

"Why yes. Well, I assume your relatives told you?"

Based on what she'd seen at the Dursleys, Hermione doubted Harry was close to his relatives in any way.

"Told me what?"

"You're a wizard Harry."

"I'm a what?"

"You are a wizard. As is everyone else currently residing in this very household. I'd say for now that's all you need to know. Unless you have a question that simply can't wait."

"How is it you're my Godfather? If you're really my Godfather, why haven't I met you before?"

Hermione could tell that wasn't exactly what Harry meant. She frowned. He wanted to know why he'd been left with the Dursleys when he had a godfather who actually cared about him, and would have actually raised him out of love and compassion. Not because he had to.

"Well Harry, that is a very good question. One I can easily answer. You see, I am your godfather because when your parents went into hiding, they chose me. In fact, I was the only one, besides your parents of course, who attended your christening. You haven't met me before, because I was framed for murder. For the first ten years after your parents deaths, I was in the wizard prison, Azkaban."

Harry stared at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean, when my parents went into hiding?"

The smile disappeared from Sirius' face. Hermione knew that look. Sirius was mad, and he looked ready to really murder someone, for real. The obvious target being the Dursleys'. "What did your relatives tell you?" He demanded.

"They... they told me my parents died in a car crash." Harry explained.

"Harry," he said. Hermione could tell he was trying to calm down. "I wasn't planning for this to be a long conversation. But before you go down to join everybody, you need to know the truth."

"The truth?"

"Harry, before you were born, there was a prophecy. I'm not entirely sure what it says, but your parents went into because of it. There was a dark wizard after them, Harry. They made me their secret keeper, the only one to know where they were. When you were a year old, I convinced your parents I was the wrong choice for a secret keeper. I was sure I'd mess up somehow, and I couldn't be responsible for their deaths. They appointed someone else as their secret keeper, and he betrayed them. Harry, on Halloween night, the wizard found your parents, and murdered them. He tried to murder you too, but he couldn't. Hermione knows the details, we don't. Anyways, that is how you got that scar. You are the reason that wizard vanished. Everyone knows your name, your story. You are what they call, the 'Boy Who Lived'."

"Are you telling me I'm famous for my parents deaths?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"How... how do I know you're telling the truth?" Harry asked.

Sirius pulled a photo from his pocket. "Here." He said, handing it to Harry.

Harry examined it. "This was the original Order of the Phoenix." Sirius explained. "On the right side of your mum, is Remus. I'm on the left side of your dad. Behind your parents, is... is Peter..."

"Is he...?" Harry started, unable to finish.

"Keep it." Harry slipped the photo into his pocket. "That's all you need to know tonight. Now let's go down to the feast, shall we?"

Hermione took that as her queue to leave. She didn't want to deal with Sirius' wrath when he found out she'd spied on them.


	3. Meet and Greet

When Hermione arrived at the kitchen, the rest of the order were already there, waiting. Nobody was asking how her mission had gone, so she was sure Ron had told them. She doubted it was accurate though. He would have twisted it to make her look bad. The feud between the two of them had lasted over six years, to the point where Hermione hardly remembered how it started. Somedays she thought it could be different, that perhaps today would be the day they'd get along. But then, he always found a way to do something stupid.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her best friend, waving her over. Smiling, she went over and took a seat beside him. He raised an eyebrow. "You were spying on them, weren't you?" He accused.

Hermione bit her lip. "Technically." She sighed, glancing at the doorway. "They should be here any minute now."

Seconds after she'd spoken, the room fell silent. Hermione watched as Sirius and Harry entered. Looking at the other order members, she saw their eyes wander to the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Sirius didn't seem to have noticed, and he started to drag Harry around the room to meet the other members of the order.

Neville crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't think he should be here. It's too dangerous."

Hermione sighed. "Honestly? I agree. But Dumbledore asked me to do this. Merlin, it was his dying wish." The two turned, watching Harry as he was introduced to the Weasley family. "Maybe he'll surprise us."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I almost forgot!" She retrieved the pouch from inside her cloak, and reached in. She pulled out a miniature firebolt broomstick, and handed it to Neville.

Neville chuckled. "It's actually in one piece."

Hermione smacked him in the shoulder. "Of course it is."

The two of them turned at the sound of Sirius clearing his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all."

Sirius smiled, and gestured to Neville. "Harry, this is Neville Longbottom." Neville and Harry shook hands. "And you've already met Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and shook hands with Harry as well.

"Hermione, do you mind helping me set the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked from across the room.

Hermione excused herself and joined Mrs. Weasley. The woman smiled and handed her a stack of clean plates. Hermione sighed and began placing the plates on the table, Mrs. Weasley following with the silverware.

The mother of seven shook her head. "Honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking." Hermione turned to see the woman's attention on Harry. "This world is far too dangerous for a boy like him."

"Maybe that's why." Hermione replied, setting down her last plate. "Grimmauld place is protected with various enchantments. Right now, it's safer than Hogwarts."

"I won't argue with that, dear." Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I sense a war coming, and I'm not sure I want to bring that boy into it."

"We'll all keep an eye out for him."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I don't doubt that."

After setting down the last of the silverware, Mrs. Weasley went to retrieve the food, after a giving a quick shout to alert the order members that dinner was ready.

Everyone found a seat at the long, thin table, and Hermione realized Harry was wedged between her and Ronald. For the sake of Harry, she would try not to argue with the Weasley. Just this once.

Soon the food was passed around. Roast beef, boiled potatoes, roast chicken, peas and carrots. Mrs. Weasley had really outdone herself.

"Would you like a butterbeer, Harry?" Hermione asked, holding a bottle out to him.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked, and Hermione realized he'd probably never had one. Having had no contact with the wizarding world for almost seventeen years.

Hermione smiled. "Here, just try it." She said, handing him the bottle.

"So, Harry. Can you tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Mr. Weasley questioned. "I've been asking Hermione muggle questions for years, and she's simply ignored me."

"Uh... what exactly is a muggle?" Harry asked.

"A muggle is what we call non magical folk." Remus explained.

"Okay then... Um... A rubber duck is merely for a child's enjoyment whilst in a bathtub?" Harry explained. Hermione laughed, and gave Harry a small smile. She knew how uncomfortable he must be. After all, she had felt the same way six years ago.

"That's simply fascinating. " Mr. Weasley said, before having a bite of roast beef. "Now can you tell me..."

"Honestly Arthur, that's enough about muggles. Surely we can talk about something else." Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Harry sighed in relief, mouthing a quick 'thank you,' to Mrs. Weasley. She replied with her own mouthed 'welcome.'

"How did you change your hair color?" Harry asked, looking at Tonks.

She smirked, changing her nose into a beak, then changing it back. "It's not just my hair, I can change pretty much any part of my appearance. I'm a metamorphmagus, it allows me to change my appearance at will."

"That's really neat," Harry commented.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"What is that smell?" Minerva interrupted, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

Soon everyone was able to smell it, and was plugging their noses. Ronald smirked. "Nice one!" He cried, high fiving Fred and George.

All plans of staying quiet for Harry's sake were chucked out of Hermione's head. "Nice? You three are so immature." Hermione shrieked. "Honestly, was a dungbomb really necessary?"

"Why of course..." Fred smirked.

"We had to find some way to welcome Harry." George finished.

"This is not a welcoming! This is a complete embarrassment!" Hermione shrieked.

"Says you 'mione. Everyone else is fine with it." Ron said, standing up.

Hermione followed in suit. "No, everyone is not alright with it! Why can't you all act your age?"

"I'll have you know we're as mature as it gets." Ron argued.

"Mature? Ronald, you don't know the meaning of mature!"

"Sure I do!"

"No you do not!"

"Yeah I do!"

"Enough!" Sirius yelled. "This is ridiculous. Would the two of you please sit down!" Hermione and Ron quickly sat back down, unaware they had stood up in the first place. "You've done a bloody good job of showing Harry your immaturity. Yes, I'm talking about you too, Hermione. We all know it wasn't necessary for Fred and George to set off a dungbomb, but honestly, do you have to start an argument with Ron every time something doesn't go according to plan?" He shook his head. "I suggest we get some rest. I think we all need it. Ron, you have an extra bed in your room. Correct?" Ron nodded. "Good, would you mind sharing with Harry, that would be appreciated. You'll have to show him to the room."

"Okay," He agreed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"No more spying tonight, all right?"

Hermione felt her cheeks redden with embarrassment. So Sirius had noticed after all...

"Spying? Well Hermione, I didn't think you were so into the bloke. Should we be expecting a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Shut up Ronald, or I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to get your fat arse off the floor!" Hermione shrieked.

"Enough, both of you. If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Stop the bickering." Sirius pleaded.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Ron said, shooting a dirty look at Hermione.

The two of them got up from their seats, and Ron led Harry out of the kitchen. The members of the order all cringed when a loud shriek rang out. Followed by a shout of, "sorry!" from Ronald.

Sirius shook his head.

"Checkmate."

Hermione blinked. "Whaa- no!" She looked up at Neville, an expression of disbelief across her face. Neville chuckled as the pieces realigned themselves on the Wizard's Chess board.

"Looks like I've beat the great Hermione Granger." Neville gloated, a grin plastered to his smug face.

Hermione yawned, and rubbed her eyes. "No, I'm just tired."

"Or maybe I've just gotten better."

Hermione slapped her friend on the arm. "I don't think so." She glanced at her wristwatch. "It's after midnight."

"Then maybe you should be going back to your room." Neville pointed out.

"You know," Hermione said quickly. "It wouldn't hurt to play one more game…"

Neville gave her a knowing look. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I hate it when you give me that look."

"I'm only mirroring you."

She smacked him again. "One more game?" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"Alright." Neville gave in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
